


Jaggie One-Shots

by StarkerSage



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: this is jaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerSage/pseuds/StarkerSage
Summary: One-shot future Jaggie fic. Not enough Jaggie fic on this here platform.





	1. Denial

Maggie wakes up with a start. She had dozed off on the couch. She sits up quickly knowing exactly why she woke. She hears the key turning in the door, it opens and closes and she can tell he's trying to be as quiet as possible. She takes a deep breath as she readies herself for what's to come.

Jackson turns and sees light in the sitting room and he literally freezes in place knowing what's coming and at a loss about how to avoid it. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath bracing himself for the inevitable.

She's sitting crossed legged on the sofa in pyjama shorts and a vest with a green satin scarf on her head. She's looking at him and all he can say is 'hey!'

"Jackson we need to talk." Maggie has a worried look on her face as she takes him in. He looks haggard and this has been going on too damn long.

"Maggie I'm tired and I just want to go to bed and get some rest. I know what you want to talk about but can we do this tomorrow? Please!" He begs, anything to delay the inevitable.

"Jackson, have we switched roles here? Thought I was the runner. I have been trying this for a while now but you've filled your schedule with surgeries and consults and taking everything on. I barely see you. I wake up and you're gone, I come back and you're not yet here. I mean, have you taken a look at yourself lately?" She's trying really hard to keep calm but he's being a wool-headed idiot and it's frustrating. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine!" She says nothing but continues to just watch him. "I'm being honest here." He attempts a smile to lighten the moment and it just accentuates just how much he isn't himself. How much he has changed in the last couple of weeks.

Maggie stands and addresses him with her hands folded in-front of her. "I had a chat with Richard today. When is the last time you went over to see your mother?"  
That completely wipes the faux smile off his face. And his face becomes hard. Maggie braces herself for what she knows is coming.

"Maggie, I don't think you should involve yourself in this. I think I know how to deal with my own mother."

She knows this is coming from a place of pain so she just powers on, "Jackson, your mother got cancer."

He waves her off and walks over to the drinks cabinet. He pours himself a drink gulps it down and pours himself another. Liquid courage. "Maggie, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"She fought hard but it took a toll on her. You have known your mother as a strong, independent woman."

"Dammit Maggie!" He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks away from her, turning his back to her. As if that will stop her words from reaching him.

"But that woman, the one you know is different now and you're having a hard time dealing with it." She walks over to him and gently lays a hand on his back. "Your mother is alive Jackson and this is a gift." Her voice breaks, "I should know!"

Jackson takes a shaky breath.

"You have a gift and you're squandering it and it is breaking my heart."

"I really want to help you with this Jackson but you need to let me in."

He turns to her and there are tears in his eyes, "Maggie I don't know what to say to her. My strong-willed mother is a quadriplegic. How do I talk to her?"

"She's your mother Jackson, I think she'll be happy just being able to see you. You start with a visit and with time you'll find your way. But first you have to go to her."

She lays a hand on his chest, "this is weighing on you, Jackson. You can't hide from it forever." She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. "I can come with you."  
She wraps her arms around his waist and holds him laying her head on his chest. "Besides this is Catherine Fox we're talking about. This may slow her down but with her will, this won't be the thing that stops her."

The next Maggie day drives them over and Jackson is deep in thought the whole journey. She parks the car in the drive and has to touch Jackson to get his attention giving him an encouraging smile. He looks up at the house as if seeing it for the first time. She watches him silently waiting for him to make the first move. He unhooks his seatbelt his eyes still trained on the house until finally he gets out.

She follows suit and as they're about to go up the stairs he turns to her and takes her hand. He turns back to the house and with a deep breath starts his journey upstairs.


	2. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment in the Pierce and Avery leads to some revelations.

"Babe, what's this?"

Maggie and Jackson are working quietly on opposite sides of the dinner table when Jackson sees a document that makes no sense to him. Maggie looks up from her paperwork to see Jackson holding it up, his look unreadable. She reaches out her hand and Jackson hands it over. Giving it a once over, she dismisses it with a simple "Alzheimer's fund" and placing it between them on the table, turns back to her computer.

Jackson clears is throat loudly and she grimaces. This' a gesture she's become accustomed to when she shares information he finds lacking.

Looking up sheepishly, she gives him an apologetic grin. "We haven't discussed this have we?"

He shakes his head at her.

Giving him her full attention she gets into it. "Well as you know Ellis had Alzheimer's and I tested myself when I was a kid and found that I have the genetic markers. Anyway, long story short I started saving up for that eventuality. Take some of the burden off whoever would have to deal with it should it ever come to that."

She exhales soundly, like this had taken all the effort in the world.

"Ultimately though, I'm glad this has come up now. This is our chance to sever ties before it gets too difficult."

"Kinda unfair you piling this on me now when I'm in too deep to make any such decision. Dammit Maggie!" She laughs at his mock outrage and he smiles reaching for her hand. "I think we've got this."

Looking down at their hands she nods. But ever the pragmatist she can't help but add, "Fortunately, I think if anything is to happen it's still a ways off. Who knows, you might be off the hook by then."

She winks at him and turns back to her laptop, already getting back to her work.

After a long silence, Jackson's voice interrupts her again. "But I don't want to be off the hook."

She looks up searching his face as his words and their meaning reach her.


End file.
